Arathi Appetite
by galatyn
Summary: A human rogue interrogates an orc prisoner.


"Intriguing..."

Tessa discarded the report she had finished reading with an amused sneer. Last night, an orcish raider was captured by the militia in the village of Newstead. It was uncommon for soldiers of the Horde to act alone, which meant further investigation was warranted. This was a case for a talented agent of SI:7, and she was up for the task.

As one of the Alliance's finest, Tessa had a sterling reputation built on a mountain of accomplishments. She was cruel, but effective. If the King had a hundred more of her, the Horde would cease to exist. She knew this as well as anyone, and the few who dared to cross her were quick to regret it.

Her ego was matched only by her beauty. Standing at 5'5", Tessa was a smoldering dream of olive skin and long black hair. A pair of bright emerald eyes adorned her objectively pretty face, framed by magnificent eyelashes and unsubtle mascara. Years of training had granted her an athletic body, and thanks to genetics it also came equipped with a stunning rack and ass to boot. The small leather bodice and skin-tight leather pants comprising her uniform did a spectacular job at advertising her assets, even if that wasn't the intention of their design.

With a purposeful gait, she descended to the basement of Stromgarde's barracks. It was here that prisoners were kept until transferred or executed. She noticed the burly orc chained up to the wall in one if the cells, making a note of the lengths the footmen had taken to keep him restrained. 'He must be quite the animal' she mused. Across from the cell was a prison guard sitting at a table. When she approached, he stood up and saluted her. "Good evening, ma'am."

"At ease, soldier," she dismissed. "How long has the prisoner been here?"

"Only a few hours, ma'am. He hasn't said a word since he was brought in."

"I see. Now leave, I will need to be alone with the prisoner."

The guard's eyes widened with surprise. "Ma'am, I have orders to stay here in case—" he began to explain before he was cut off.

"Are you interfering with my work, soldier?" she bristled.

"Not at all, ma'am!"

"Good. Now leave."

The guard made his exit without another word, allowing Tessa to proceed with her work. She strut over to the iron bars separating her from the prisoner and peered inside. The cell was rough and unclean, certainly appropriate for Horde scum. The orc was a brutish creature dressed only in a primitive loincloth. The way he was hung by his wrists in shackles gave her a enticing view of his hard, muscular body.

"Throm-Ka," she greeted.

The orc lifted his head to the woman and snorted. "Don't bother with that. I speak common."

"How convenient," she commented. "What is your name, orc?"

"Garkol. Yours?"

"Agent Ambroise."

"Hmmm. Quite a mouthful."

"Then call me Tessa."

"Hello, Tessa."

"Hello, Garkol."

Before the conversation went on any further, she retrieved a chair from the guard's table and sat in front of the cell. She crossed her legs and folded her arms, staring at the prisoner with a condescending grin. He simply stared back, wondering how she intended to make him talk.

After a couple of seconds, Tessa broke the silence with an imperious tone. "So, Garkol, how did you find yourself here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I was captured."

"Captured in Newstead, yes. How did that happen?"

A gruff laugh erupted from the orc's maw. "I guess I let my guard down."

"How embarrassing."

"Oh yes, it is."

"And what were you doing in Newstead?"

The orc grinned. "Personal business."

"Personal business?"

"That's right."

"What personal business would an orc have in Newstead?"

The orc pulled on his shackles and grunted. "If I tell you, will you get rid if these? It's getting uncomfortable."

"I'll consider it."

"Very well. It all started two days ago. My scouting party was returning to Ar'gorok when we were ambushed by the Alliance. I was the only one from my party to survive the battle, but I was deeply wounded. I didn't want to risk being out in the open while I recovered, so I dragged myself as far as I could until stumbling upon a farm. I snuck into a barn where I would lay low until morning..."

Tessa's left eyebrow lifted inquisitively. "A barn?"

Garkol nodded. "Yes. I tried to rest, but was discovered by a human woman. I believe her name was Abigail. Anyway, Abigail had a soft heart and offered to mend my wounds. She had me take off my equipment and applied fresh bandages. She must have been in heat because her hands were all over me. One thing led to another, and... well..."

Tessa's eyes widened in disbelief. "Excuse me, what?"

Garkol disregarded her to continue his story. "We must have mated for two or three hours before passing out from exhaustion. The next morning, a man found us sleeping together and started yelling at the top of his lungs. He must have been her father or something. I tried to escape, but didn't make it far before the militia caught me. So, here I am."

For the first time in her career, Tessa was at a loss for words. She had been lied to by prisoners before, but none of them had dared to come up with a story as ridiculous as this. She couldn't even be mad at an orc with his audacity.

"So, you're telling me you just fucked the farmer's daughter... and I'm expected to believe you?" she asked.

"Yes. Now will you get these chains off me?"

"I'm not here to play games with you, orc. Tell me what you were really doing in Newstead or I'll hasten your execution."

"Everything I said is true."

Tessa rose to her feet and marched to the cell bars in an effort to intimidate him. "Listen here, you filthy savage. I've heard some outlandish things from your kind before, but nothing this just stupid. Human women aren't that loose."

"Apparently not all of them."

Evidently, Garkol was sticking to his story. Normally by this point during an interrogation she would be breaking bones, but she decided she would play along with the imbecile instead. She could certainly afford to have a little fun before gleaning what she needed from him.

"So, this Abigail... assuming she isn't just some figment of your imagination, what was she like?"

"A real sweetheart. Long brown hair, pale skin, breasts the size of melons..."

"You find human women attractive?"

"Some of them."

"Which ones?"

"Ones like you."

Immediately flushed by Garkol's brazen advance, Tessa's inquiry came to an abrupt halt. Was this some sort of elaborate prank? Surely this orc wasn't serious. She began to wonder if he was winding her up on purpose. In any case, she was still entertained.

"You like me, do you? You want to see me naked?" she pried with a deceptively sultry voice.

Garkol grunted in confirmation, leaning forward in anticipation of the woman's display of goods. Tessa smirked as her hands reached up and grabbed the bottom of her tunic. Slowly she lifted the garment to show off her toned belly, eliciting another guttural approval from the orc. Eventually, her tunic was raised further up her body, exposing a pair of delectable breasts most men would kill to bury their face into.

"I bet you'd like to defile me, wouldn't you?" she pressed.

Garkol began to thrash, pulling hard on his shackles in a fruitless attempt to break free. It was clear the woman's teasing was driving him mad. She took great pleasure in exerting this sort of power over him even if it was highly unethical. He was, after all, nothing more than a beast in a cage.

As if flaunting her tits weren't enough, Tessa decided to embrace her inner exhibitionist and squeeze them together. As she expected, the prisoner was whipped up into a frenzy. At least she knew he wasn't lying about his taste for human women. If it weren't for his restraints, he'd probably be balls-deep inside her by now.

Once a few moments had passed, Tessa pulled her tunic back down. Garkol was visibly frustrated by this and made no attempt to hide it. The enormous bulge emerging from his loincloth caught the attention of his interrogator, assuring her his lust was genuine. 'What a horny fiend' she mused. 'And what a huge cock...'

Throwing caution to the wind, Tessa went to the opposing wall to grab the keys to Garkol's cell. She sashayed towards him with a tempting look in her eyes. "So, Garkol, how many humans did you kill before you fucked Abigail?"

"Six."

"Mmm, six... You're a bad boy, aren't you? I have a thing for bad boys."

"You don't say..."

Tessa used the key to open the cell door and entered, swiftly closing it behind her. After locking themselves inside, she walked over to the bars, leaning back on them as she faced the prisoner. He right hand reached behind her head to gingerly stroke one if the iron rods.

"You killed six men and despoiled a perfectly innocent woman. You know you'll be executed, Garkol."

"Lok'tar ogar, human."

Tessa showed the prisoner a frisky smile. "However, you get one final request. A message to your family, a hot meal, or perhaps something else..." Her left hand then slid into her pants. Garkol was left mesmerized as she began to shamelessly massage her clitoris in front of him. As she pleasured herself, soft moans escaped her lips, much to her prisoner's delight.

"So how about it, Garkol? Want to destroy one more human pussy before your head goes on the chopping block?" she taunted.

Garkol let out a devilish chuckle. "Come here, little human, and I'll show you how an orc pleases his mate."

Tessa was inexplicably aroused. Copulating with an enemy combatant was a certain dereliction of duty, but she couldn't deny how exciting it would be. 'Fuck it' she thought. 'There's nothing useful I can gain from him. Besides, no one is going to find out.' Ignoring her inhibitions, she resumed the fling, striding up to the prisoner until their faces were inches apart. She bit her lip as her eyes flicked up and down his warrior's body, certainly worthy of a woman's worship. Liking what she saw, she rested her steamy gaze on his lips, whispering to him in a way only a promiscuous woman could. "Would you kill me to escape from here, Garkol?"

"Without a second thought," Garkol answered with an arresting snarl. "But not before having you."

Tessa shuddered. "What a monster..."

Overwhelmed by her desires, she leaned forward at last, framing the orc's head with her hands as she pressed her soft lips against his. The forbidden threshold had been crossed. Just for one night, the proud agent of SI:7 would accept her new role as a perfidious whore. She closed her eyes and pushed her body up against his chest as she indulged their kiss, craving his bestial wrath.

As the temperature in the cell began to escalate, her right hand dipped below his loincloth to touch his manhood. Her eyes flashed upon with surprise when she felt it, now realizing just how well-endowed her prisoner actually was. "Oh, Garkol..." she simpered. "No wonder Abigail gave herself up for you."

Garkol sneered at his captor as their heads separated. "I thought you said human women aren't this loose."

"I lied," Tessa admitted. She then sank down to her knees, pulling the orc's loincloth down along with her until his full package was level with her face. She took a moment to admire it while licking her lips, then peered up at him with a sprightly look in her eyes. "I didn't know orcs were this big. Perhaps I joined the wrong faction."

Without needing permission, she grabbed the base of his erection and held it in place as her tongue slithered up its entire length. He exhaled with satisfaction, closing his eyes to enjoy her raunchy treat. After applying enough saliva to cover the whole surface area of his member, she finally ingested it into her mouth. It was nothing short of a miracle she could take in such a massive appendage, and both of them were grateful she could. With the dedication of a true Alliance champion, she went to work sucking the orc off. Not long after starting her task did her hand slip into her pants once more to continue masturbating to her own depravity. All the while, her eyes remained fixed on the eyes of her captive lover, basking in his approving leer.

The cell was now filled with the sound of Tessa slurping on Garkol's meat rod. As minutes passed, the orc's precum began to drip from her lips, profaning her otherwise pristine face. Meanwhile, she stimulated herself with her fingers in preparation for the next phase of intercourse, slightly abashed by how wet she was. It was easy to forget how much trouble she could be in if she was caught fellating a prisoner, let alone a soldier of the Horde. All that mattered to her now was finding out how much pleasure she could extract from this orc before her time with him was up.

After nearly ten minutes of oral care, Tessa was convinced she had earned Garkol's favor. She leaned back from his groin to wipe off her mouth and preen. "I know Abigail didn't have that kind of talent."

Garkol snickered. "I'm fairly sure she was a virgin. You, on the other hand, seem more experienced."

"Of course. Sometimes my undercover work can get carried away."

Tessa rose back to her feet and began to shimmy out of her pants, pulling them down over her boots and throwing them to the side. Her panties came off next, revealing her hairless pussy. "Now let's see what you're really made of," she jeered. With key in hand, she sauntered closer to Garkol, beaming at him face-to-face as she liberated his wrists from the shackles one by one. She knew her actions could be fatal, but that was a risk she was willing to take. Now, more than ever, she needed an angry orc to punish her. Common sense didn't stand a chance against her desperate urges.

The moment Garkol was free from his chains, Tessa found herself violent seized, spun around, and shoved into the cell bars. She gasped in alarm, already wondering if she had made a miscalculation. "How pathetic," Garkol scoffed as he held her in place by her arms. "You humans carry on with all this nonsense about Alliance pride when all you really want is to be fucked like a dogs."

With a pounding heart, Tessa grabbed the bars in front of her for support as she peaked over her shoulder. "Oh Light, you're really angry aren't yAHHHH!" Before she could finish her sentence, Garkol's spear was being driven deep inside her reproductive organs. The sensation made her eyes roll into the back of her head and her tongue to loll out of her mouth. The romp had hardly begun and she was already feeling ecstasy she had never felt before. She already knew that her sexual preferences would never be the same again.

Garkol proceeded to explore his captor's viscera to the tune of her gratified mewling. She made no effort to escape, but his grip was powerful enough that she wouldn't have stood a chance anyway. Thrust after thrust, his cock swelled inside her, grazing against her cavity's walls which were already soaking wet to begin with. He wished his brothers could see him now as he humiliated this human wench.

Time was easy to lose track of as Tessa was railed by an orc. As seconds turned into minutes, she completely forgot why she was there to begin with. Earlier that day she was an elite officer of the Alliance, but right now she was nothing more than a shameful slut. Somehow, that didn't seem to bother her. She was much more inclined to have her body desecrated than represent the humanity's honor. The only thing she had left to contemplate was how she had managed to suppress this fetish for this long.

Now several minutes into the session, Tessa began to run out of breath. "Are you still... mad at me... Garkol?" she exhaled between thrusts. The orc ignored her question as he continued drilling her, a possible clue as to how he felt. Nevertheless, it wasn't long after she spoke that he changed their positioning. Grabbing her left leg, he pulled her foot over his shoulder, spreading her legs apart as he remained anchored inside her. At this angle she could stare at him while he fucked her, enjoying everything about his merciless scowl. She leaned in for a kiss, which was reciprocated with ferocious passion.

The affair continued for several more minutes until Tessa felt a sudden need for a change. "Let me ride you," she rasped in one breath. Complying with her request, Garkol carried her to the bench set up against the wall adjacent to the one he was shackled to. He had been deprived of it during his confinement, but would most assuredly be putting it to good use now. He sat himself upon the wooden planks and grabbed the woman's hips as she began to straddle him. After her body was centered, it slowly sank onto his mast, causing her face to glow with euphoria. She bounced up and down with the enthusiasm of a nymph, delighting in the immorality of it all.

After allowing Tessa to satiate herself on his cock for a few minutes, Garkol was once more ready to take control. He picked her up with him to an elated squeal, then carried her over to the wall where the shackles were hung. Pinning her against the wall, he went on to unapologetically slam her with the strength of a gronn. Her face was red with exasperation as he plowed her, betraying whatever shred of dignity she had left. More time passed until at long last she began to weakly articulate her approaching climax. "Garkol... I... I can't hold it..." With this as his cue, the orc began to ramp up his force and speed, hellbent on making his partner burst.

Although slightly delirious, Tessa could predict the exact moment she would erupt. 'Incredible' she pondered. 'This orc... this stupid orc... is going to make me cum.' This was the last coherent thought she had before she detonated with. Crying with rapture, her eggs leaked out from her orifice, much to Garkol's glee. She fell limp in his arms, having spent all of her energy to stave off the end of her jaunt as long as possible. Little did she know Garkol was hardly through with her.

Following a temporary lapse of consciousness, Tessa realized she was laying face-up on the cold, hard floor of the cell. As her eyes regained focus, she discovered Garkol on his knees in front of her, and her legs spread on either side of his torso. She convulsed when she felt him enter her again, now powerless to do anything but enjoy another round of his frenetic loving.

Had it been one hour? Two? Tessa could not say. All she knew is that her body was thoroughly ravished and on the brink of shutting down. Perhaps humans were not made for pleasure of this magnitude. At any rate, it had been worth whatever price she would inevitably pay.

In the moments prior to Garkol's ejaculation, Tessa could feel the pressure building inside her. Impregnation by an orc certainly wasn't on her agenda, but it was too late to do anything about it now. Too weary to speak, she looked into his eyes one final time with affection before he clenched her legs and unloaded a torrent of semen into her womb. Her eyes went wide in shock as she became a receptacle for his seed, then thinned again in fatigue as she resigned to her fate. "That couldn't have gone better," she quietly murmured. In the next moment, she succumbed to her tiredness, falling into a deep sleep.

Tessa was still in the cell when she woke from her slumber, but now she was alone. She rubbed her eyes a bit before getting up, still undressed and splattered with Garkol's jizz. "Fuck," she panicked. "What have I done?" Before the gravity of her situation could set in, she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs from the barracks above. Frantically, she tried to grab her belongings and leave the cell before she was seen, but was dismayed to learn she was locked inside and missing the key. By the time she understood what had happened, it was too late. No less than three guards rounded the corner to witness her in a most humiliating of predicaments. With a flustered smile, she asked the men the first question that came to mind: "You wouldn't have happened to see an orc around here, would you?"


End file.
